


A special Visit

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Day 3, F/M, PT only mentioned, Ren doesnt speak, ShuAnn, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ann visits Joker on a special day





	A special Visit

Ann peeked out of the window to see the bright sun peaking over the horizon. Sighing she dragged herself from the bed and made her way grabbing clothes and a towel as she walked towards the bathroom.

After her steaming hot shower she set to work grinding coffee beans and setting up a filter so she could make a pour over just how he liked it. She smiled a small light smile, this coffee had to be perfect, it was for her Ren after all and who knows when he last had coffee made from LeBlanc beans.

It was about mid morning by the time Ann had arrived where she was to meet Ren, but in that time Ann had a bouquet of white and pink carnations with three roses in the middle, Ann had also gotten herself some breakfast and finished making Ren the perfect pour over. 

Smiling she took a small seat in front of Ren  
“We haven’t seen each in so long! I’ve been busy and I know this doesn’t make up for it, but I know you liked these flowers! I even made you pour over coffee! I know you loved the beans LeBlanc had so I used those as well. I don’t know how often you talked to the others but Futaba is a big time streamer now! I’m not sure how often she would be able to keep in contact. I know you couldn’t go but Haru and Makoto had the most beautiful wedding! Oh you should’ve seen it Ren! It was under the cherry blossoms and Mako wore this black suit to offset Haru’s red dress. They had jokingly decided on a Phantom Thieves theme. I think that did that so you’d be there in spirit.”

Ann took a deep breath before snorting  
“Ryuji of course is the new track coach at Shūjin which honestly we’re all still shocked about, and I know you talked to Yusuke last week but he finally got commission in a big art show during a trip in Paris!”

Lightly Ann brushed her damp palm against her black dress as she felt a tear dress her cheek.  
“I know you visited your dad Ren and I’m happy for you, but I just wish you were here with us! We miss you! I miss you! Husbands are supposed to be with their wives!” By now tears were streaming down her face

“I guess in fairness I’m not your wife anymore huh?”

Ann was hoping that snarky voice she loved so much would answer back, but the smooth granite in front of her didn’t speak-it just lay there bearing carved words of remembrance.

“I love you Ren”

Ann took one last glance at the stone as she left

Lovingly Remembered  
A Husband, Son, and Friend  
Ren “Joker” Amamiya  
1999-2029

“You were my Forever Fall”


End file.
